As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
More and more devices, such as appliances (e.g., refrigerator, thermostat, and the like), can connect to a network, such as a wireless network (e.g., WiFi®, Bluetooth®, or other similar technology), resulting in the Internet of Things (IoT). IoT refers to an environment in which devices that traditionally did not access a network may be capable of accessing and communicating (e.g., sending and receiving) information to other devices. Thus, an environment, such as a workplace or a home, may have multiple devices, from multiple manufacturers, that are capable of connecting to a network.
However, the IoT may result in security problems. For example, a hacker may acquire a device that was being used in a network environment (e.g., a home network or a work network) and use the device to access the network. Alternately, the hacker may bring a new device into the network environment and use the new device to gain access to the network. Once the hacker has access to the network, the hacker can access other network accessible devices.